t'es chiant toi tu sais
by Willy's
Summary: UA : Pourquoi Lily ? Et pourquoi cette marque dans son dos ? Quand les maraudeurs décident de la sauver, une Lily qui refuse de s'attacher va devoir se confronter au plus profond de son être.
1. prologue

Prologue : une nouvelle année

-Lily! Hurla un jeune homme à la carrure plutôt imposante.

La dénommée Lily se retourna et accouru vers Will, le garçon qui l'avait appelé, et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Elle le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras puis, un sourire aux lèvres, lui demanda ou étaient les autres.

-Ils arrivent, c'est Fab qui amène Nico et Guillaume, mais Raphaël est déjà rentré, il est allé dire bonjour à sa copine …

A la grimace que fit le jeune homme, Lily compris que Raphaël s'était encore trouvé un cas comme partenaire.

- Bref, dis-t-elle pour changer de sujet, car celui-ci était généralement sujet à discorde, tu as regardé les listes de répartitions?

- Non, on à qu'a y aller maintenant. Ils ont intérêt à nous avoir mis dans la même classe!

Ils rentrèrent dans le lycée en bavardant de leurs vacances, Lily se lançant dans un résumé détaillé de ce qui s'appelait une «fête» dans le village de ses grands parents, mimant a un Will écroulé de rire, les tentatives de danses «modernes» de plusieurs paysans du village.

* * *

verdict ? svp reviews ! je suis une toute jeune auteur et j'ai besoin de savoir ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 1 

Remus regardait une jeune fille rousse se jeter dans les bras d'un gars assez musclé qui paraissait heureux de la revoir. Il songea à cette fille avec qui il avait échangé plus que de simples accolades cet été et se dit que ces amis ne devraient pas tarder. La jeune fille rousse et son ami passèrent devant lui, et il remarqua qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Habillée d'un large baggy noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, elle parlait en agitant ses bras et ça lui donnait un petit air comique. Soudain, Remus sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et contempla le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais qui s'était jeté sur lui .

- Patmol! un autre que toi m'aurait surpris! dit-il en lui donnant l'accolade qu'il méritait après deux mois de séparation.

- Mon Lunard! moi aussi je suis content de te voir! Le reste des maraudeurs arrivent.

Ils sourirent à cette appellation. Les maraudeurs était le surnom qu'ils s'étaient donnés ensixième, lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus tous les quatre : James Potter, renommé Cornedrue, Sirius Black alias Patmol, Remus Lupin ou plus accessoirement Lunard ; et enfin Peter Pettigrow, qu'ils appelaient Queudver.

Peu après, un autre jeune homme arriva. C'était James, vu que Peter avait déménagé dans le sud du pays quelques mois plus tôt. Remus remarqua que l'été avait grandement changé James. Il avait grandis, ce qui n'était pas mauvaise chose, et avait laissé pousser ces cheveux, qui avaient retrouvé leur « entrain » naturel et formaient épis et mèches rebelles sur le crâne du jeune Potter. Enfin, Sirius aussi avait changé, et il se doutait que lui aussi. Ils rentrèrent dans leur nouveau lycée, ils commençaient leur année de seconde et approchaient les 16 ans.

James s'assit rageusement sur la chaise. Non seulement ils avaient étés séparés, lui et Sirius (il soupçonnait un complot car leur proviseur connaissait le principal de leur ancien collège et avait du prendre connaissance de leur réputation), mais, en plus, leur professeur principal, madame Mac Gonagall, les avait séparés lui et Remus car ils « chahutaient » au discours de bienvenue (NDA : dans mon lycée c comme ça vous me direz c bizarre mais bon…) ! Et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul en plein milieu de la classe. Il regarda Remus prendre place à cote d'une fille aux cheveux rouge vifs située à sa gauche (la gauche de James) et la saluer d'un geste amical de la main. James abandonna la scène pour inspecter ses autre camarades : ils étaient une trentaine mais peu de garçons. Il songea avec satisfaction que comme d'habitude, il n'aurait pas de rival cette annee. Les filles avaient l'air sympa mais bon, sans Sirius à ses cotés, et Remus casé, L'année serait beaucoup moins marrante. Il reporta son attention sur Lunard et sa voisine. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils rigolaient et Remus ne paru pas remarquer James qui lui faisant des signes désespérés pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille rousse était jolie. Bizarre, avec ses habits tout noirs et pas du tout à la mode, mais jolie. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand on sonna à la porte. Une jeune fille rentra alors, rouge comme une pivoine, et s'excusa au professeur. Mac Gonagall lui désigna la chaise voisine de celle de James ; tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait flatteur et qui n'eu autre effet que de rendre les joues de la fille encore plus rouges. La jeune fille qui s'assit à coté de lui se révéla gentille, un peu trop timide, mais d'agréable compagnie. Ils purent enfin sortirent de la salle quand midi sonna, Rémus rejoignis James qui semblait refuser obstinément de lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Jamesie, réponds-moi merde! Tu vas pas me bouder parce que j'étais pas à coté de toi pendant le cour?

- Tu m'as ignoré …Répliqua James d'un ton faussement boudeur.

- Rohhhhhh Mais mon pti Jamesie voyons! Si c'est comme ça tu rentrera à pied chez toi moi jte ramène pas! na!

- Lunard tu sais bien que j'rigolais! Hein?-Ajouta t-il en voyant que son ami ne réagissais pas.

- Mais voui Jamesie mais t'es trop comique tu marche a tout ce qu'on te dis!

- Gros méchant

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon aller, Patmol doit nous attendre. En route Jamesie!

- Lunard?

- Oui?

- Arrête de m'appeler Jamesie s'il te plait on dirais ma mère.

- C'est fait exprès Cornedrue, c'est fait exprès.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 2 

Lily sortit de la salle de cour pendant que son nouveau camarade rejoignait un jeune homme aux cheveux très ébouriffés. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un poids s'abattait sur ses épaules et qu'une main frottait intensivement le haut de son crâne.

- Nico lâches moi! râla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ma Lily comme tu m'a manqué!

- Toi aussi mais si tu continue je vais te manquer pour le reste de l'éternité

- Oupsssss désolé!

- Ché pas si jte pardonne on verra! Taquina Lily qui serrait dans ses bras Guillaume qui s'était seulement contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pendant que son meilleur ami ( nda: celui de guillaume enfin c'est aussi l'ami de Lily mais c'est le meilleur ami de guillaume enfin ça n'a aucune importance pour la suite de l'histoire de tout manière ) avait pour mission de l'écraser. Dis, Guillaume, continua-t-elle, elle est comment la copine de Raphaël? d'après Will elle est spéciale

- Elle a un tee-shirt rose .Dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Ah… répondit Lily, qui comprenait maintenant le pourquoi du comment. Bon, continua t-elle, je vous invite à manger chez moi si vous voulez, ma mère a fais du poulet et des frites.

Elle regretta bien vite ses paroles car aussitôt elle se fit étouffer par les deux garçons ravis de l'invitation, car sa mère faisait très bien la cuisine.  
Ils finirent la journée chez Will -qui avait une maison avec jardin, contrairement aux autres qui, vivant au cœur de Londres habitaient un appartement- à paresser sur l'herbe, profitant des derniers beaux jours.

88888888888

Le réveil atterri par terre sous les jurons des adolescents réclamant quelques minutes de répit avant de se lever. Mais se n'était pas sans compter la douce attention de la bienveillante mère de James, qui entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière les « menaçant » de les traîner hors du lit.

- Sirius, tu sais que tu as une chambre, que fais-tu dans celle de mon fils? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mi figue mi raisin.

- Mhhhhh … répondit le dénommé Sirius qui habitait chez James depuis ses 8 ans, lorsque une assistante sociale avait découvert que ses parents le bâtaient, il avait alors été placé en famille d'accueil chez James qui le considérait comme son frère.

- Allez debout les paresseux! les encouragea la mère de James, Eléonore, qui sorti de la chambre.

Les adolescents finirent tant bien que mal par se lever, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de prendre le bus, Richard le père de James les conduirent au lycée.

88888888888

Rémus arriva de bonne heure au lycée. Il n'y avait presque personne, sauf le garçon musclé qu'il avait vu hier à la rentrée embrasser une rousse mais c'était tout. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit le reste des maraudeurs, qui espérait-il arriveraient à l'heure pour une fois. Peu après son arrivée il repéra sa nouvelle camarade, Lily, arriver et se diriger vers l'autre garçon. Elle finit par apercevoir Rémus et le salua de la main, puis se dirigea vers lui en compagnie de son ami.

- Bonjour! Rémus c'est ça? Questionna-t-elle à son intention.

- C'est bien ça, Lily! Ca va?

- Très bien merci! Au fait je te présente Will. Will, Rémus, Rémus, Will.

Les garçons se saluèrent et Lily entama la conversation. Pour Rémus, Will se révéla être un garçon assez sympathique. Bientôt les autres amis de Lily arrivèrent au plus grand étonnement de Rémus se n'était que des garçons. Lily le présenta à la bande. Peu avant huit heures Sirius et James arrivèrent enfin. Rémus voulu les présenter à Lily et à ses amis mais ils venaient de rentrer dans le lycée. « Tant pis, pensa-t-il, une prochaine fois. Elle leur plairait, cette nana. »

Lily s'assit en classe, posa son sac et souris à Rémus Qui s'assit à coté d'elle. Profitant qu'il rangeait ses affaires elle souleva discrètement la manche de son tee-shirt rouge sang et contempla la blessure qui prenait un aspect inquiétant. En remit sa manche et se massa précautionneusement l'avant bras. Peu après le professeur arriva et commença le cour.

-Bienvenue en cour d'Histoire-Géographie ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur, monsieur Flitwick.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait que très peu, elle s'inquiétait pour le reste de la journée. Après se cour là elle avait sport. Et elle ne pouvait le faire dans cet état là quelqu'un le remarquerait. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Will le plus rapidement possible. Il saurait l'aider lui, il savait. Elle jeta un regard à Rémus, qui semblait concentrer par le cour et hésita à lui demander ou ils en étaient. Finalement elle se retourna et demanda à un jeune homme derrière elle aux cheveux très ébouriffés qui draguait ouvertement sa voisine et qui adressa un clin d'œil à Lily après l'avoir renseigner. Elle le regarda comme le dernier des demeurés et se retourna. Elle réussi à rester concentrée sur le cour pendant toute l'heure, mais quand la cloche sonna son angoisse revint au galop et lui noua l'estomac. Elle sorti en trombe de la classe sans un regard d'excuse pour Rémus qui venait de lui poser une question.

- Complètement folle cette nana! Déclara James qui avait assisté à la scène. Je la renseigne tout gentiment et elle me regarde comme si j'était un vrai crétin! Au fait Lunard jte présentes Judith. Elle connaît personne elle vient d'aménager en ville. Elle va rester avec nous quelques temps, d'accord?

- Pas de problèmevieu! répondit le concerné en lançant un regard encourageant à Judith qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

- Bon, alors c'est parfait. Il est ou ce gymnase ou on est censés avoir cour?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'ai demandé à Lily mais elle m'a carrément ignoré! On va se débrouiller vous inquiétez pas.

88888888

De son coté une Lily complètement paniquée expliquait à Will son problème. Un Will qui essayait de la calmer. -Calmes toi Lily on va trouver une solution !

- Calmes toi Lily on va trouver une solution!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, une demoiselle en détresse?

- Sirius tu tombes bien! Jte présente Lily, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle à un gros problème: Elle veut pas aller en sport mais elle à aucune dispense!

- Mais c'est tout simple voyons! s'exclama Sirius, tu n'as qu'à sècher!

- Ouai c'est ça merci mais bon ça j'aurais pu trouver toute seule merci! répondit une Lily au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Hey poil de carotte faut pas te mettre dans cet état là pour un cour! Pourquoi tu peux pas y aller à ce cour hein?

- Elle s'est blessée au bras il y a quelques temps elle à peur qu'il supporte pas intervint Will voyant sa meilleure amie perdue.

- Ah bon … Dis moi Will on à quoi comme cour là? Parce que si c'est que ça moi je sèche avec toi il n'y à pas de soucis!

- Merci c'est gentil mais je sais meme pas qui tu es! dit Lily

- Sirius on a maths maintenant mais sèches pas jvais rester avec toi Lilou.

- Hors de question Will! Les maths t'adores ça! je sais il y a des fous partout! ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Sirius, choqué.

- Y a rien à discuter, Je viens avec toi! Je sais je te connais pas mais je vais pas laisse une aussi jolie demoiselle toute seule complètement paniquée à l'idée d'un cour de sport! En plus si c'est l'amie d'un ami! Hein Will? ajouta Sirius pour couper cour au débat.

- Merci vieu jte revaudrais ça! Lilou t'à pas à t'inquiéter Sirius on peut lui faire confiance il va pas te faire de mal.

Lily adressa un sourire plein de gratitude à Sirius qui le lui rendit doublement. Ils se séparèrent de Will qui allait être en retard à son cour et rejoignirent la classe de Lily qui sortait du lycée pour aller en sport. Sirius aperçu les maraudeurs et les appella. Rémus et James furent surpris de voir Sirius, son bras autour des épaules de Lily qui ne disait rien et qui semblait inquiète. Sirius resserra son étreinte ; il prendrait soin d'elle, il l'avait promis à Will, et là Lily n'avait pas l'air bien. La demoiselle qui le connaissait depuis à peine deux minutes lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Arrivés à la hauteur des garçons et de Judith, Sirius leur expliqua la situation. James ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Lily qu'il trouvait spéciale, avec ses habits bizarres, son attitude différente des autres, et surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à lui. En fait elle n'avait pas l'air de les remarquer en ce moment. Mais James aimait qu'on le remarque. Il aimait qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'aime, que les filles se retournent à son passage. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il adorait ça. Alors quand une fille, aussi bizarre soit elle, ne lui adresse aucun regard sauf pour lui signifier qu'il était stupide, cela l'exaspérait. Et il se devait de réagir. Tant pis si la fille n'avait pas l'air bien. Mais c'était sans compter sans la répartie de la fille. A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un regard noir l'attaqua. Il préférait quand même se regard à celui de tout à l'heure. C'est déjà un début, pensa-t-il. James, Rémus et Judith partirent de leur cotés tandis que Sirius emmenait Lily dans un café à quelques rues de là. Il salua Rosmerta au comptoir, qu'il connaissait bien et fit asseoir Lily à une table ronde un peu à l'écart. Il alla commander et revint s'asseoir en face de Lily.

- Ben Lily tu en fait une tête! ya aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état là pour un cour! tu en sèchera d'autres des cours dans ta vie.

- C'est pas pour ça, chui pas une sainte nitouche j'ai deja secher plus que tu n'y penses. T'inquietes pas ca va passer c'est juste un coup de pompe.

Sirius ne préféra pas insister voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Il la questionna alors sur elle, ce qu'elle aimait, ses amis…  
Il apprit que ses parents avaient divorcés quand elle avait 6 ans, que sa mère était remariée, que son beau père avait une fille de son age, Pétunia, mais qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien ensembles. Il apprit aussi que Lily aimait le rock et le métal, qu'elle avait fait de l'équitation et du rugby mais qu'une mauvaise chute à cheval l'avait empecher de continuer ses sports, alors elle s'était tournée vers la musique, et elle faisait de la guitare et du piano. Quand il questionna Lily sur ses amis il découvrit que ce n'etait que des garcons. « Les filles sont hypocrites » avait elle donner pour seule raison. Ensuite se fut à son tour de poser les questions. Elle découvrit qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, et la fin de matinée passa rapidement. Il s'apercurent qu'il etait midi que lorsque James, rémus et Judith entrerent dans le bar et vinrent s'asseoir à leur table.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Bonjour bonjour ! un nouveau chapitre, un peu moins gai , un peu moins court mais c'est toujours pas la longueur escomptée ! je vais vraiment bosser sur le prochain pour que vous ayez un peu de consistance ! promis !

**Un grand merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait tres plasir et que j'ai beaucoup aimés (pleins d'encouragements et tout !) à : Louvine, Lauralavoiepelletier et anne-laure0617 (ma premiere revieweuse ! merci !) pleins de bisous a vous trois et aux autres qui ont lus mais qui n'ont pas laissés leur trace ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Lily s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit les autres s'installer. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, elle ne voulait pas les exclure c'est juste qu'appart Remus elle ne connaissait pas les deux autres, et, aux premiers abords, elle était plutôt réservée avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En plus, le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et sa copine ne lui auguraient rien de bon. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont la fille la détaillait elle sût qu'elles ne s'entendraient pas toutes les deux. _Bon, ok_, pensa-t-elle, _je l'ai joué un peu provoc' aujourd'hui et alors ? Elle est jamais sortie de chez elle ou quoi la poupée Barbie?_ Pensa Lily tout en détaillant sa tenue (NDA : sa tenue à elle, pas celle de Judith). Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues avec par-dessus un débardeur en cuir. Une jupe noire a jupons couvraient ses jambes jusqu'à ses mollets et on pouvait voir une paire de collants rayés rouges et noirs qui sortaient d'une paire de botillons lache. Elle s'était maquiller les yeux avec insistance, et ses cheveux roux étaient rabattus en deux petits chignons sur son crâne d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches noires. « Ok, j'y suis allée un peu fort aujourd'hui » décréta Lily. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors Poil-de-Carotte, on la joue sataniste aujourd'hui ? Railla James à l'intention de Lily.

-T'es chiant toi tu sais ? Puis figure toi que si j'ai envie de me la jouer sataniste j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, merci. Répliqua Lily passablement énervée_. Non mais pour qui il se prend ce décoiffé ?_

-Cornedrue, Lily, s'il vous plait ne commencez pas. Intervint Remus qui commencait à craindre une dispute.

-Tu as raison Remus. On se voit au lycée ? A tout à l'heure. Sirius, merci pour … enfin bon, merci. Déclara Lily en embrassant Sirius sur la joue. Sur ce, elle se leva prit son sac et partit.

-Lily, attend ! Pars pas pour ça ! Franchement Cornedrue, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de lui parler comme ça ? S'énerva Sirius.

-J'en sais rien mec, elle m'énerve c'est tout. Je recommencerais pas si tu veux tout savoir. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle moi ! Rosmerta ! On peut manger ici s'il te plait ?

De son côté, Lily sorti du bar, se dirigea vers une petite place à coté, s'assit sur un banc, sorti son portable et composa le numéro de Will.

-Will, c'est moi. Ecoute dès que tu as ce message rappelle moi s'il te plait. Will ça brûle, je crois que ça recommence. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu pourra demander à Remus les devoirs s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille se releva, mis son sac sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus un peu plus loin. _Putain, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Oh seigneur Dieu merci pour tout vraiment ! Voila que je me mets à parler à Dieu. Je suis vraiment désespérée. En plus cette blessure qui me bouffe le bras._

Son portable sonna.

-Allo ?

-Lily ? C'est Will. T'es où ?

-J'attends le bus. Près de la place Paradis. Grouille, j'ai faim.

-J'arrive.

Will rejoignit Lily au moment ou son bus arrivait. Ils s'installèrent au fond du bus. Le trajet se passa en silence.

-Alors Lily, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? Questionna Will en arrivant chez la jeune fille.

-Aide moi à enlever mes habits s'il te plait Will, il me brûle.

-Je considère cela comme une potentielle réponse et j'en déduit que tu veux… de la viande c'est ça ? Un bon steack bien rouge ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Allonges toi sur le canapé, je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer, il faut que ton bras cicatrise. Ajouta Will en déshabillant Lily, puis en la portant jusqu'au canapé, ou il l'allongea sur le ventre.

-Will ?

-Hmmm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Lilou. Au fait, avec Sirius ça c'est passé comment ?

-Il est sympa. Mais, il a des amis très cons. Surtout le mec. Pas Rémus l'autre. S'il savait, il se la fermerait avant de me traiter de sataniste !

-Tu comptes lui dire peut-être ? Railla Will. Ecoutes Lilou, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais c'est pas en attaquant tout le monde comme ça que tu te protègeras mieux. Au contraire, on va finir par se poser des questions.

-Will, s'il te plait on en à déjà parler. Si c'est si lourd pour toi, pars. Je ne t'en voudrais pas promis. Peut-être qu'au contraire il vaut mieux. Je réussirais à me débrouiller toute seule.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te laisser tomber. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais je pourrais pas toujours être là pour toi. Surtout si tu pars en Roumanie. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te suivre. Je suis pas comme toi, même si je sais. Je dis juste qu'un jour, il faudra que tu saches donner ta confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Raphaël, Guillaume, Nico ou Fab.

-Ils sont pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Il y a que toi en qui j'ai confiance Will. T'es tout pour moi. Je t'aime. Ajouta Lily tout en allant se blottir sur les genoux du garon, de maniere à ce qu'il puisse l'envelopper dans ses bras. Will, repris t'elle. Ca fait mal.

-Je sais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. On va attendre que ça passe.

Sur ce, il attrapa un bandage et de la crème et banda le bras de l'adolescente. Il contempla en fronçant les sourcils son dos, ou un pentacle rouge vif semblait avoir été marqué au fer. Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup. Parce que cette fois si, le pentacle était trop rouge.

Lorsqu'il revint l'après-midi au lycée, Will échangea des regards entendus à ses amis, mais ils ne parlèrent pas de Lily, de peur d'éveiller les intérêts de ceux qui étaient aux environs. En fait, ils ne parlaient jamais de Lily. C'était comme une promesse, un sujet tabou qu'ils avaient peur d'évoquer. Mais Sirius, en cour, n'hésita pas à demander à Will ou était Lily.

-Elle te plait ? Demanda Will à l'intention du brun.

-J'en sais rien. Je crois oui. Elle est mignonne je trouve. Répondit ce dernier tout en prenant des notes sur la conjugaison des verbes à l'imparfait en espagnol.

-Elle te trouve sympa. Mais lui fait pas de mal. On est cinq à la considérer comme notre petite sœur. Je t'aime bien, mais j'hésiterais pas à te taper si elle souffre à cause de toi.

-T'inquiètes Will, on en est pas encore aux adieux. Alors, elle est où ?

-Elle est chez elle, Sir'. Elle est malade. Elle sera pas là avant quelques jours. Si ton pote Rémus pouvait me filer ses devoirs et ses cours, ce serais sympa.

-Je lui demanderais, ya pas de problème. Tu penses que je pourrais aller la voir ce soir ?

-Non. Répondit Will d'un ton un peu trop catégorique. Enfin, c'est que, je pense pas qu'elle est très envie que tu la vois malade en train de vomir tu comprends ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius perplexe.

-S'il te plait, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, James, mon meilleur ami à pas été très sympa avec elle et bon, je voudrais pas qu'elle pense que je l'approuve.

-Je lui dirais si tu veux. Puis si tu y tiens tant, je lui demanderais quand est ce que tu pourra passer la voir. Ca te va comme ça ?

-Merci, Will. Elle me plaît vraiment je croisé

A la sortie des cours, Sirius rejoignis Remus, Judith et James qui téléphonait à Peter.

-Il est chez son père pour les vacances, annonça James, ravit que son ami vienne les voir bientôt.

-On te le présentera Judith, tu vas voir, il est sympa ! Ajouta Remus.

-Au fait Lunard, est ce que tu pourrais me passer tes cours s'il te plait ? C'est pour Lily, elle est malade et Will voudrait les lui apporter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore Poil-de-carotte ? Elle s'est peut-être rendu compte que jouer avec Satan c'est pas bien !

-James fous lui la paix elle t'as rien fait ! Défendit Sirius. C'est bon pour les cours Lunard ?

-Si tu veux moi je veux bien te les prêter. J'écris mieux que Rémus et j'ai déjà fait cette partie du programme l'année dernière.

-Oh merci beaucoup Judith ! C'est gentil de ta part !

En fait, Judith n'avait pas fait cette partie du programme l'année dernière. C'est juste qu'elle voulait un prétexte pour pouvoir parler, ne serais-ce qu'échanger deux phrases, avec sa camarade de classe. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle voulait savoir où. Et puis, avoir une amie fille pouvait toujours être bien, elle n'allait pas embêter les maraudeurs toute leur vie !

Elle sourit à Sirius en lui passant les cours. Ils restèrent quelques instants aux abords du lycée en attendant Will et les amis de Lily pour leur passer les devoirs, puis rentrèrent chez eux. Le soir, chez James, deux adolescents parlèrent beaucoup d'une rousse aux yeux verts qui ne les avait pas laissés indifférents.

* * *

**Voila ! alors ca vous a plus ? J'espere que oui , mais n'hesitez pas a me dire si vous n'aimez pas trop , en evitant les injures svp ! je suis sensible quand meme ! **

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait , positifs ou ngatifs ca me permettra d'avancer dans mon histoire ! **

**Le prochain chapitre mettra lui aussi du temps a apparaître, je sais, je suis pas une rapide, c'est juste que j'ai le bac a la fin de l'année ! enfin bon … **

**Pleins de bisous a tous sinon !

* * *

**


End file.
